militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
16th Space Control Squadron
Air Force Association: "Space Almanac 2007", Aug 2007 |country= United States |allegiance= |branch= United States Air Force |type= Space Control |role= Passive Radio Frequency SurveillanceSpace News.com: "U.S. Air Force System to Pinpoint Interference Sources", 15 Nov 2004 |size=123 |command_structure=AFSPC/14 AF/21 SW |current_commander= Lt Col Roger Sherman |garrison= Peterson AFB, Colorado |motto= TUTAMINE VICTORIA - From a strong defense, victory |battles= }} The United States Air Force's 16th Space Control Squadron is an Air Force Space Command unit located at Peterson AFB, Colorado and assigned to the 21st Space Wing. The 16th SPCS operates the Rapid Attack Identification Detection Reporting System (RAIDRS). Mission The 16th SPCS is AFSPC's first defensive counterspace unit. The unit is responsible for operating space control capabilities to rapidly achieve flexible and versatile space superiority in support of theater campaigns and USSTRATCOM's Space Superiority mission. History 16th SPCS was activated in November 1966 as the 16th Surveillance Squadron, Shemya AFS, Alaska, under Air Defense Command. The unit mission was to operate the Cobra Dane long-range early warning radar system, used to track Soviet missile launches. It was assigned to the 73d Aerospace Surveillance Wing in January 1967 and then to the 14th Aerospace Force in April 1971. The unit was again reassigned in 1983, this time to the 1st Space Wing as one of the original squadrons in the newly established Air Force Space Command. In 1991, it was assigned to the 73d Space Group. In 1992, the unit was designated the 16th Space Surveillance Squadron. The unit was inactivated in 1993. The unit was reactivated at Peterson AFB in May 2007 under the 21st Space Wing to operate the RAIDRS defensive counterspace system. Since mid-2005, Operation SILENT SENTRY, operating the predecessor to RAIDRS, called the Satellite Interference Response System (SIRS) has been continually deployed to the Middle East.U.S. House of Representatives: “Statement Of General C. Robert Kehler Commander, Air Force Space Command Before The House Armed Services Committee Strategic Forces Subcommittee United States House Of Representatives”, March 5, 2008 Since January 2007, operators from the 16 SCS have provided manpower for the mission. Previous designations * 16th Space Control Squadron (2007–Present) * 16th Space Surveillance Squadron (1992–1993) * 16th Surveillance Squadron (1966–1992) Bases stationed * Peterson AFB, Colorado (2007–Present) * Shemya AFS, Alaska (1966–1993) Commanders * Lt Col Roger Sherman (2011–Present) * Lt Col Paul Tombarge(2009–2011) * Lt Col Edward Allard (2007–2009) * Lt Col John Perkins (circa 1976) System Operated * RAIDRS (2007–Present) * AN/FPS-108 Cobra Dane (1976–1993) Decorations * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award ** 6 Apr 1993PACAF Special Order GB-250, 1993 ** 1 Sep 1989-31 Aug 1991AFSPC Special Order GA-095, 1992 ** 1 May 1983-30 Apr 1984DAF Special Order GB-280, 1984 ** 1 Jul 1980-30 Jun 1982DAF Special Order GB-121, 1983 Photo gallery 16th Space Control Squadron Emblem See also * Rapid Attack Identification Detection Reporting System (RAIDRS) * 380th Space Control Squadron References External links * Peterson AFB: 16th SCS Factsheet Space Control 0016 Category:Military units and formations in Colorado